Loving the Wind
by Vixen Ashly
Summary: Eh, Female Tails. Tails likes Sonic but can't think of a way to get him to notice her in the sense of love. Craziness is sure to happen in these attempts to woo the blue blur. SonicxTails ShadowxBlaze KnuclkesxRouge M for obvious reasons


DISCLAIMER: I don't own a damn thing here. Not even the computer used to write this chapter. 8P

Hiyas people! Just a note, Tails is a girl and always have been. No she has not been hiding it, everyone knew it all along. All wear clothes, so dun say a wurd.  
Once again, It's rated M. No kids. No infants. No babies. No fetuses. No sperm.  
Enjoy! :P

* * *

"Tails, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright then."

"AHH!" The twin tailed vixen yelled out in pleasure, suddenly awakened. She noticed something wrong down south of her body and felt down there only to find out she had a wet dream.

"Oh not again. Shit." She said lifting the covers to see rather than feel.

Why does this keep happening? Why do I keep having that same dream?" She said in a somewhat depressed tone.

After sitting in the bed for a few minutes, she looked up and glanced around the room checking her surroundings, something that she does every morning though knowing that the dresser/vanity mirror is still there, as is her computer desk and the pc sitting on top. She finally decides to get up and go to the bathroom. She peers out her door, scanning the hallway, making sure Sonic or anyone else isn't there before dashing to the bathroom.

Tails entered the door and looks around the room, noticing the towel on the floor witch was meant for decoration. "How many times do I have to tell that hedgehog that it's not meant to be used." she says, blurting rather than thinking out loud. She walked over and picked it up, throwing it into the hamper chute. She begins to undress, taking off her shirt, and looking down at her developing chest. She sighs, continuing to pull off her pants and folowing, her panties.

'_Wonder where along the line girl's underwear got that name._' As she contemplates this, she pulls back the curtain and steps into the bathtub. She turns the knobs to set the water to be hot but not scalding hot.

As she stands in the shower washing her fur, she thinks about the one that haunts her dreams. '_Oh, why do you haunt me so? I can never get you out of my head, and then there are the dreams I have… damn those dreams! I want the real thing._' Unknown to the vixen, a hand was slowly making it's way down past her chest, and towards her pussy. Before she knew it, she was moaning with only one person in mind. Sonic.

Wrapped in a towel, Tails snuck off back to her room, not knowing that a certain blue someone was eyeing her up and down, the whole short journey back to the one place she can be naked. Once in her safe place she quickly removes the towel, rushing over to her dresser to put on underwear and a bra, she then rummages through the other drawers for jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off her curves. Afterwards she walks down the stairs a brush in hand.

"Hey Tails, ya hungry? I'm made panycakes." Sonic yelled from the kitchen.

"It's pancakes, Sonic." She said walking towards the kitchen. Why do you kee-" She stopped dead in her tracks when in the doorway of the kitchen. Speechless, she stood there looking in the kitchen. Standing there was Sonic, a paintball gun in hand, surrounded by a mess of flour, eggs and just about everything else. The sink was over flowing, the the fridge was tipped over, the table on it's side facing the threshold like some sort of barrier.

"Sonic! What are doing! The whole kitchen is a mess!"

"Uh Tails? Can you get out of the way?"

"Why! You should get to cleaning right now!"

"But me and Knuckles are in the middle of a paintball war."

"I should care why? Wait, why are you playing paintball in my house!"

"I live here too." He said, sounding defeated.

"Only because I let you move in. *_shrug_* Did Knuckles help make this mess to?"

"Kinda."

"Well get his ass up here and clean up the kitchen!"

"Well do you want your panycakes now?"

"Fine, I'll eat 'em but don't think I'm gonna accept it as an apology." With that said, Tails grabbed the plate of pancakes and walked in to the living room to eat. Sonic ran around the house, finally finding Knuckles, and the two of them started to clean up the kitchen.

Flopping on the couch, she began to think, '_How could Sonic, the hero of the world act so stupid? Ah well, no use worrying about it now._'

"Knux, you get the fridge, I'll get the sink."

"Alright. Why did we even do this in the first place anyway?"

"Don't know."

"Less yapping and more cleaning!" Tails yelled out to the kitchen.

After finishing the panycakes as Sonic puts it, Tails wanders into the kitchen, putting the empty plate on the counter. "Here's something to add to the list of to do's."

"Tails, why I have to do this?" Asked Knuckles.

"Because you helped Sonic."

"And? It was his idea."

"But you went along with it Knucklehead!" Yelled a furious Sonic.

"What ever. Just clean my kitchen."

A few hours later, The kitchen was clean, Knux headed back to the Master Emerald, Tails had brushed her tails and Sonic and her were getting ready for their run that was meant for the morning.

"Tails, Sorry for the mess earlier. We were just having fun."

"It's alright. I just don't like having things ruined. Well, you ready ta go?"

"Yeah."

Tails grabbed her purse they made for the door, Sonic first. But before he could even take a step outside, he was tackled to the ground. "SONIC! You're late for your run!" A bright pink hedgehog said, Hugging onto Sonic. This made Tails mad. '_Tch, Amy is here. I understand her talking to Sonic, but why does she always have to jump on him like that? She can't even take a hint when Sonic says it plain out loud that he isn't interested in her._'

"Amy! Get off of me!"

"But I didn't get to see you since Tuesday."

"It's Wednesday! You can go a single day without seeing me." Sonic pushed Amy off of him.

"But Sooonic!"

Tired of watching Amy jump on Sonic, Tails intervened. "Uh Sonic? Don't you think we should get going?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

The two shoved Amy out the door before quickly taking off, leaving Amy in the dust.

"... Sonic, why deny your love for me?" Amy said, sounding depressed.

They always ran to Station Square Central Park, which was a large field and a mini forest in a cleaner part of the city. Living on the outskirts of the city their trip was always short. When arriving at their destination Sonic noticed Tails was tired.

"Tails, ya tired yet?"

" *_huff huff huff_* No not yet. I'm still ready to go!"

"You sure? You look kind of tired."

"Well I'm not as fast as you, remember?"

"Yeah, so do you want to stop here for now?"

"Nah. I'm tired but I still can run."

"OK but don't overexert yourself."

"Yeah. Well I gotta go."

"Where you going?"

"Me, Rouge, and Blaze are going shopping at the mall today."

"Ah, well have fun."

'_Damn that girl is cute._' Sonic stared at her as she ran off.

"Well, well, well. Look at what Sonic's staring at."

Sonic turned around to face the voice that was now chuckling at his own remark.

"Hey Shads, whats up? Looking for the Chaos Emeralds again?"

"Don't try to change the subject. You have a crush on a certain vixen."

"And? So what if I do? It's none of your business."

"I just find it humorous is all."

"And I find it humorous that you like Blaze."

"Not much of a comeback. If your gonna taunt someone, at least do it right."

"You're just mad cause you'll never get into her panties."

"And you're just mad because I know your little secret."

"I... I'm not trying to keep it a secret. If I was you would've never found out."

"Don't fool yourself." Shadow says starting to walk off. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Yet. I'll just use this against you for my own amusment." And with that said, He warps away to who knows where.

" *_shrug_* Damn Shadow. He'll never let this down. ...Wonder what Knuckles is up to?" Sonic sped of to the home of the Master Emerald and the Echidna, known as Angel Island. He quickly made it to the Mystic Ruins, and from there he flew the forest that had the shrine at the end.

0000000000

"Tails! You're late." An angered Bat yelled.

"Yea I know. Sorry about it."

"So what kept you?" Blaze asked.

"Sonic and Knuckles. They had completly destroyed the kitchen and were planning on playing paintball in the rest of the rooms."

"Oh. That Sonic is an idiot."

"So," Rouge started. "Can we get going or what?"

"Yeah. Lets go!" Blaze yelled eagerly. The girls walked off, going into store after store.

"Ya know, I never pictured you being this sort of girl Tails." Rouge stated.

"Why not?"

"Well you are always stuck in those machines. A complete gear head."

"Now now Rouge, our litte Tails is growing up. She's actually getting into the things a girl should be." Blaze said, in a baby voice.

"What about you 'Ms. I don't like being near anybody because of my pyrokinesis'?" Tails spat back.

"Girls, girls, enough of this. We're all friends here, aren't we?" Rouge said trying to end an arguement.

"But she started it!" Both of them said in unison to Rouge.

"No **I** started it now you two will end it."

"Fine. Tails im sorry."

"So am I. Sorry Blaze. Now Rouge, you owe both of us an apology."

"Yeah, Sorry."

The girls having made up they continued along their random path of stores, looking more than buying.

"Hey, can we stop here?I gotta go to the little girls room." Blaze said.

"Yeah. Just hurry up." Rouge said.

Blaze went off into the restroom leaving Tails and Rouge to chatter about whatever.

"Hey Rouge."

"Yeah, what is it."

"Um, what do you know about boys?"

"Alot. But it depends. What do you need to know and who is it that you like?"

"There's someone I like and I want to know how to get his attention and no I'm not going to tell you who."

"Well then you won't get any info from me."

"But-"

"No buts. All I want to know is who it is."

"OK, OK. But you have to promise not to tell."

"When was the last time I gave away a secret?"

"When you told Sonic that Shadow has a crush on Blaze."

"Oh yeah. Well I won't tell this time. I promise."

"It's Sonic. I want to know how to get him to like me."

"No suprise there. Everyone was expecting blue boy to head from you sooner or later."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh nothing. Just ignore that last part."

" *shrug* So are you gonna help me or not?"

"How can I help you? I mean, you live with the guy. It can't be that hard to get him to like you."

"C'mon! At least give me some advice."

"Just do nice things for him."

"Like?"

"Well I gave you one idea a few seconds ago."

"What! You expect me to do that?"

"Actually, yes."

"No way."

"When you get into a relationship, I'm sure you'll change your mind on that."

"Whatever. Any other ideas?"

"Let him catch you naked? That might just spark some romances."

"Now your just toying with me."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Blaze asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Nothing much." Replied Tails. The girls continued shoping till' late aafternoon, with far less bags than one would think from all the stores they entered.

"Well, I'm outta here. See you girls later!" Tails said, carrying the bags she had running home.

* * *

My lord!

messanger, relay my orders! Take this message to the others kingdoms.

What is it that you wish to tell them?

Tell them that constructive critisim is welcome and that it's all out WAR! DEPLOY THE KNIGHTS!


End file.
